StarClan Meetings
by Twilarose
Summary: These are short stories about what happens when cats go to StarClan. Flames will be flushed down the toliet! Let me know if you have any ideas. R&R!
1. Bluestar

**Chapter One**

Bluestar opened her eyes to find she was at Fourtrees. Memories came flooding back to her; giving her kits to RiverClan, being made Clan leader, and dying to save Fireheart and her Clan. Looking around, Bliestar realized that something was missing. Where was StarClan? A voice sounded in her ear, "StarClan is always with you."

Suddenly, four cats stood before her. They were Moonflower, her mother, Snowfur, her sister, Oakheart, her beloved mate, and her lost kit Mossit. Mosskit bounded over to his mother and she nuzzled him. Emotions overcame Bluestar as she spoke to her kit. "Mosskit, oh Mosskit. How I've missed you. I'm sorry for taking you out into the snow."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know he would not survived the trip." Bluestar looked up to see Oakheart padding toward her, a warm glow in his eyes. As they touched noses, Oakheart murmured, "I have waited many seasons to walk with you again. Now my dreams have finally come true." in a voice so low that even Mosskit couldn't hear.

Meanwhile, Mosskit bounced around his mother's paws, squealing as he did, "It's fun here! There are lots of other kits and we play all day, at least until Snowfur says I have to go to bed."

Bluestar looked at her sister, who still sat next to Moonflower, and asked, "You look after him?"

Snowfur answered in a soft voice, "You watched over my son when I died. The least I could was to take care of yours." Then, glancing over at their mother, she added, "Moonflower helped as well."

Moonflower walked toward Bluestar and began to groom her as if she were a kit again, speaking as she did, "I have watched grow since I died, and though I did not agree with everything you did, you have been a wonderful leader to ThunderClan."

"We all agree with that Moonflower." The clearing was suddenly full of cats. There was ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, even ShadowClan. Bluestar's eyes widened. She recognized some of them; Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, Redtail, and many other former Clanmates. They all seemed to speak in one voice, "Welcome to StarClan, Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan."

* * *

**And that my friends, is the end of the first chapter. My thanks to Mossmoon for the inspiration. I will post another chapter, but only if you review. Remember, ideas are welcome.**


	2. Yellowfang

**Chapter 2**

Fourtrees was silent. There was no sound of prey or wind rustling the branches overhead. But this was StarClan, where all warriors go where they die. Right now a scarred, gray she-cat stood in the silent clearing. There was no fear or nervousness in her orange gaze, and she held her head high with an air of pride. She sat there for a long time, her eyes never still. At last, one of the stars seemed to be moving toward her. It grew brighter, and took the form of a cat. He was a huge, brown tom with his fur in patches. The she-cat took a step back, her fur bristling as she hissed, "Raggedstar!"

Raggedstar did not seem concerned by his former mate's show of hostility. He walked toward her, meowing, "I have missed you Yellowfang. We no longer have to worry about breaking the rules. There is nothing to stop us being together now."

Yellowfang stared at him. Then she spoke in a voice filled with scorn and fury, "Nothing a all? How about the fact you forgot about me when I brought our son back to camp. The son that _killed _you!"

Raggedstar stared at Yellowfang calmly as she continued. "I gave up everything for you! But you put me out of your life, only paying attention to me if you were hurt or needed a sign interpreted! Why? Why would you do that to me Raggedstar? I loved you!"

"And I loved you, too. That's why I had to put you out of my mind. I knew how much you loved being a medicine cat. I couldn't ask you to give that up for me."

"You could have told me." Yellowfang no longer sounded angry; just sad. "I would have done anything for you."

Ragedstar padded over and licked her over the ears. "It's all in the past now. Besides, all of those things have made you a loyal ThunderClan medicine cat. I very proud of you."

Yellowfang stiffened. "I'm glad you think so, because I wouldn't have gone to ThunderClan if it weren't for you." Raggedstar looked shocked as Yellowfang's famous temper flared up again. "If I hadn't fallen in love with you, Brokentail would have never been born, and I wouldn't have had to kill him in order to save my new Clan. I meant it when I said I loved you, but not anymore. From now on, I am loyal to ThunderClan and no one else!"

"And that is why StarClan honors you." Yellowfang spun around. The clearing was suddenly full of Starclan warriors. They had heard everything Yellowfang had said. A white she-cat padded forward. Yellowfang recognized Sagewhisker, the medicine cat before her. Her former mentor's eyes shone as she spoke. "You have been an excellent medicine cat. Your loyalty has never been doubted and you rid the forest of the terror Brokentail. It is my honor to welcome you to StarClan."

Yellowfang turned her back on Raggedstar and nodded her head in respect. "And it my honor to accept. Thank you." She then followed the warriors into the shies, leaving her former mate standing alone in the clearing, knowing that there will never be a time when they will be close again.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one. I wanna thank Ivoryclaw for the idea and for reviewing. So sorry it took so long to update. High school gives you a lot of homework. Ideas are welcome as always. If you review I'll give you Yellowfang.**


End file.
